boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Animation Studios
Universal Animation Studios '''is an Animation Studios for Universal Studios. Filmography '''Universal Cartoon Studios Direct-to-video Feature Films *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time IV: Journey of the Mists *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterous Island *Hercules and Xena The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *Balto II: Wolf Quest *The Land Before Time IX: Journey To Big Water *Charlottle's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *Van Helsing: The London Assignment *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *Balto III: Wings of Change *The Adventures of Be're Rabbit Universal Animation Studios Theatrical Feature Films *Curious George (2006 Film) *The Tale of Despereaux Direct-to-video Feature Films *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey *The Little Enguin That Cloud *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *Woody Woodpecker Television Series *Back to the Future: The Animated Series (1991-1992) *Shelly Duvall's Bedtime Stories (1992-1993) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *Exosquad (1993-1994) *Problem Child (1993-1994) *Monster Force (1994) *Beethoven (1994-1995) *Earthworm Jim (1995-1996) *Savage Dragon (1995-1996) *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996-1998) *Wing Commander Academy (1996) *Vor-Tech: Undercover Coversion Squad (1996) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2002) *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001-2003) *Curious George (2006-2015) *The Land Before Time (2007-2008) Short Films *Fractured Fairy Tales: The Phox, The Box, & The Lox (1999) Television Specials *A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) *How Murray Saved Christmas (2014) Cancelled Ideas *Escape From Jurassic Park *Crash Bandicoot Cut Scenes *Jurassic Park: Chaos Effent *The Legend of Spyro 3-D See Also *Dreamworks Animation *Blue Sky Studios *Amblimation *Amblin Entertainment *Walt Disney Animation Studios *Illumination Entertainment *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment *Warner Bros. Animation *Disney Television Animation *Walt Disney Pictures *Amblin Television *Hanna-Barbera Productions *Cartoon Network Studios *Nelvana *Jim Henson Productions *Jim Henson Pictures *Jim Henson Television *The Jim Henson Company Gallery Back to the Future The Animated Series on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Shelly Duvall's Bedtime Stories on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Fievel's American Tails on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Exosquad on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Problem Child on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Monster Force on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Beethoven on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Earthworm Jim on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Savage Dragon on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Wing Commander Academy on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Vor-Tech Undercover Conversion Squad on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The New Woody Woodpecker Show on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Mummy The Animated Serires on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Curious George on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Land Before Time on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Category:Animation Studios Category:Production Companies Category:Companies Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows Category:Universal Animation Studios